


Crímenes perfectos

by CassiDennor



Series: Susurros de una melodía a media voz [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Esto no es coca, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassiDennor/pseuds/CassiDennor
Summary: Algo que Tendou odia es la lluvia. En realidad la ama, pero nadie le ha preguntado si le gusta o no y eso solo le deja un mal sabor de boca y una respuesta dudosa. Pero así ha sido siempre y nunca queda más para él. Tampoco es que haya pensado formas de cambiar eso.Supone que todo es culpa de la física cuántica y de los malos cálculos que ha hecho a lo largo de su vida.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Susurros de una melodía a media voz [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877446
Kudos: 2





	Crímenes perfectos

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hey, hey, hey! Esta es de la nueva entrega de la colección... Pronto vendrá una historia larga... ¡que me pone los nervios de punta!   
> Espero que disfruten la historia, porque para mi escribirla fue como "Ah... Llueve." + "Audio de Tendou cantando"= "¿Le gustará la lluvia a Tendou?"
> 
> Pues mne!

Algo que Tendou odia es la lluvia. En realidad la ama pero nadie le ha preguntado si le gusta o no y eso solo le deja un mal sabor de boca y una respuesta dudosa. Pero así ha sido siempre y nunca queda más para él. Tampoco es que haya pensado formas de cambiar eso.

Supone que todo es culpa de la física cuántica y de los malos cálculos que ha hecho a lo largo de su vida.

Pero algo es seguro, y eso es que ahí está: sentado en el banco más oculto del parque, esperando a alguien que jamás llegará o que algo caiga del cielo y le despierte de su maldición.

Sabe que es inútil esa larga espera. Lo que es, es y lo que no es, no es.

También sabe que en esa reiteración dialéctica yace un deseo dormido. Y es que realmente odia la soledad y el no poder vivir libremente, no poder amar a quien quiere y no poder expresarse como le gustaría. Pero a la mierda meditar sobre filosofía analítica, el existencialismo o lo que sea.

Y para él Ushijima puede joderse, pudrirse y arder siendo masticado toda la eternidad en el último círculo del infierno de Dante.

Sucede que no puede dormir demasiado por las noches y las paredes de su cuarto lo atormentan con desidia así que prefiere salir a pasear y disfrutar que el frío lo sacuda completamente y lo obligue a frenar.

Lo imagina sentado a su lado y el recuerdo lo ahoga. Se pregunta si el tipejo ese ha tenido el corazón roto alguna vez o si sus asuntos pendientes lo han perseguido en algún momento de su vida, arrastrándolo al insomnio y llevándolo a la cordura.

En su cabeza sabe que si la respuesta sería afirmativa entonces podría entender lo que le pasa cada noche.

Se recuerda a sí mismo sentado sobre este mismo respaldo de madera con un cigarrillo sin prender en su boca y los pies sobre la dura tabla del asiento.

Ushijima a su lado erguido, sin decir tan siquiera una sola palabra, había buscado el encendedor en sus bolsillos y prendido dos fuegos: el del maldito cigarro y el de un oscuro amor. Luego todo fue silencio y el aire agitando el humo frente sus ojos, ambos tragando el veneno por la nariz con sus cabellos bailando al ritmo de la brisa vespertina.

Aquella noche no llovía pero hoy sí. En la lógica que ordena o desordena (aun no lo sabe o tal vez sí pero nadie se lo ha preguntado por lo que solo le queda una respuesta dudosa y un mal sabor en la boca) eso es lo que le impide regresar a esos días.

"Y es que así son los crímenes perfectos", piensa: puro amor y lógica, y lo único que quiere realmente es encontrarse con él en el maldito parque aunque la lluvia los separe y el agua los detenga. Sabe que todo lo que termina va a terminar mal y si no termina se contamina y se cubre de polvo hasta que se pierde en el olvido.

Hay una distancia de años luz que los separa, que se interpone como un muro cercado de espinas y el mundo con sus voces susurrando verdades que jala de uno y del otro.

Los ata y desata, con un hilo que brilla en la oscuridad cuando quiere dormir pero no puede y arde cuando lo quiere cortar y lo lleva a ese puto banco en ese maldito parque; a llorar, a consumir su energía, sus cigarrillos, su espíritu de guerra, de sarcasmo, su irritación de monstruo de almíbar.

Porque, en el fondo se trata de lógica, filosofía y crímenes perfectos.


End file.
